


My First Home

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dog Fighting, Dogboys & Doggirls, Doggy Style, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Science, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Were-Creatures, dryers are scary, sorta A/B/O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: So I wrote the original version like 5 years ago, but recently I was going through my old drive and found it and fell in love with it again. so I rewrote the entire thing and here you go!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Hanji, I Like Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the original version like 5 years ago, but recently I was going through my old drive and found it and fell in love with it again. so I rewrote the entire thing and here you go!

Levi’s pov~  
The buzz of my phone as loud as it went off on the cherry wood coffee table next to me. I sighed, placing the bookmark to save my place and picking up the device. My eyebrows furrowed as I read the email stating that I had received a very large package in the mail, which was downstairs waiting for me in the office. 

I set the book down, pocketed my phone, and slipped on my slippers. Once downstairs I headed to the office and didn't have to search very hard for the giant wooden crate that was sitting in the middle of the room. “Expecting anything? You look just as confused as I am.” the landlady said as I inspected the box. 

“No, not at all…” I mumbled as I opened the tag and read the note written in doctors' handwriting. 

“For Levi Ackerman  
Enjoy the new edition! I think you will find it very useful;)  
Dr. Hanji “

My hand balled into a fist as the sender was revealed. “Everything okay?” the landlady inquired. 

“Perfect” I responded through gritted teeth. She looked terrified. 

“Here, the bellhop can help you carry it up to your flat.” She buzzed the man and he arrived within a few minutes with a dolly. Hanji had been sending me different dildos, saying I needed them since I didn't have anyone to do it for me. Frustration pooled in my gut as I made a mental list of ways I could end their life. We reached my flat on the second floor and I thanked the bellhop as he set the crate in my living room. 

I stared at the giant box in my space, trying to decide whether I should open it or not. My phone ringer went off again, pulling me from my devious thoughts. 

“Levi!!” I hung up. Hanji called immediately after I did so.

“What do you want four eyes”!?I yelled into the phone. 

"That's no way to talk to someone who just bought you an expensive gift." I could physically hear her pouting. "So have you opened it yet?" 

"No, actually I threw it out as soon as I saw it was from you." 

"WHAT!? YOU NEED TO GO GET IT RIGHT NOW." She screamed. 

"Why, I don't want another dildo Hanji." She was freaking out. 

"No, Levi, it's alive!!" What? It's alive. I looked down at the box in front of me, even more confused than before. I hung up the phone stared at the box. 

“Hmm...” I tried to figure out how I should open it, deciding on pulling the nails out with a hammer. I grabbed one from the coat closet and started removing the metal pieces. 

My eyes widened as the item inside was revealed. It was… a boy? I re-dialed Hanji's number. “You’re crazy, you know that?” They laughed loudly into the phone. 

“Glad you approve then. He’s special though. I got him from Erwin’s shelter, and was told that he’s a husky breed.” A human and dog combination. It wasn't unpopular in this day and age. About 15 years ago, some scientists had discovered how to combine human DNA with that of animals and used that technology to create humanoids and shifting human mutants. 

“Can he shift?” I asked, staring at the sleeping pup in the crate, his brown hair lying messy on his face. I reached down and moved it out of the way.

“Not that Erwin know of. He never has at least.” I hummed, looking at him. Not a shifter then, he sure looked peaceful. “By the way, He had a temperament close to that of an angry gorilla on her period...or you.” They snickered when I rolled my eyes. 

“Why is he just...sleeping?” 

“We sedated him before the delivery guy took him, he was giving us trouble. Be careful when he wakes up!” She warned before hanging up. I reached down and picked the boy up bridal style, placing him on my bed. Then I called up the bellhop again to come get the empty crate. 

I sighed, walking back to my bedroom, which was empty as I entered it. I looked around frantically for the puppy, but came up empty. “How do you lose an entire being Levi…” I mumbled, scolding myself. I walked back out to the living room with frustration, and was hit with a cold breeze blanketing the whole room. My attention turned to the open sliding glass door across the room with one very awake, bushy tailed boy outside it. 

I joined him outside and found him leaning over the railing, smiling as the raindrops hit his face. I stayed in the doorway and watched him for a few minutes before following his lead and leaning on the railing. When he realized I was there he instantly jumped away, his back was against the wall of the apartment, and a hard glare directed straight at me. A low growl came from his throat as his ears flattened against his head and his whole body tensed.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Jesus Christ I only stood next to you; calm your balls." I said, irritation showing through my words. The boy’s ears flattened against his head even more and his tail swished to each side in a slow and threatening rhythm.

"This is ridiculous. You don't even know my name and you hate Me." his Caribbean eyes locked with mine.

"Levi" he said, glaring again as his eyes ran all over me as if he was inspecting what he saw. I clapped slowly, each clap full of sarcasm.

"So you're not a dumbass like I thought." His eyes narrowed.

"What's your name brat?" I said shortly.

"Eren" his one word answer came out with no emotion at all, but his eyes were filled with the emotions his voice lacked. They were on fire with suspicion, fear, and distrust.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way...why are you acting like this?"

"Don't trust you." Well he certainly loved short answers.

"Well, Eren, I wouldn't either." I said, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind me.

I saw him watch my moves out of my peripherals, before looking back out to the city. He walked back up to the railing again and reached his hand out, watching the water hit it and then slide off the side. He glanced back at me and then focused on the rain again. I sat down again and continued my book. He sure would be fun to fuck with. I thought as I refocused on the words in front of me. 

Hours later I had read almost the entire book and glanced to the balcony to check on Eren who was still out there. I marked my place and walked out there again. "Brat...” I stopped when I saw him lying on the floor, curled up asleep. I thought about picking him up again and putting him back in the bed. But I decided against it considering how Eren had acted when I had only stood next to him.

I went back inside and grabbed my comforter, setting it on Eren to keep him warm in the 50 degree weather. He immediately nuzzled into the fabric. “Cute…” I thought, mentally slapped myself for it afterwards.

I walked back inside and sat back down on the couch. I was almost done with that book and I wanted to finish it before I went to work tonight. 

About an hour later Eren walked into the living room with the blanket wrapped around him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stopped and stared at me before sitting in the chair across from my spot, still with the blanket wrapped tightly around his body.

"What are you reading?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Oh so now you want to have small talk? “I said, he glared at me and got up, leaving the blanket on the couch.

"Whatever, I don't know why I tried at all." He said, walking into the rooms he hadn't been in yet. He must be finding a way out...

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Then I went back to reading. 'Just let him cool off, he's a teenager, he's going to be a brat about everything.' I thought as I resumed reading.

Once I finished my reading, I got up and started searching for Eren. I found the boy in the laundry room, backed angst the wall, ears flattened to his head, and growling at the dryer. "What are you doing?" I asked, making Eren jump in surprise.

"It keeps growling at me." Eren said, glaring at the machine. I walked up to it and pressed the power button.

"It's a machine that dries clothing, it's not a threat." I crossed his arms, i could see Eren trying to decide whether to trust me or not. I rolled his eyes.

"Look I turned it off, and if you don't get your ass out of my laundry room, I'll turn it in again.” In seconds Eren was out of the room and in the hallway, still glaring at the machine. I turned it back on and then shut the door.

"No! Don't close the door! Now we can't see what it's going to do!" Eren raised his voice, fear evident in it.

"I know what it's going to do. It's going to dry my comforter." Eren still looked warily at the door.

I looked at the screen of his phone. "Shit its 11pm. Come on, it's time to sleep now." I beckoned the boy to follow me, but Eren refused.

"No way in hell is I sleeping in the same bed as you. I'll sleep on the couch." I stopped and looked at him, smirking. ‘I guess I'll fuck with him, he's making this too easy for me not to.’ I thought. I walked up to Eren, causing him to back away till he hit the wall behind him.

"But then you won't be able to see what I’m doing, I could do something you don't like." I said just above a whisper. Our faces were inches apart and Eren obviously didn't like it. I could hear his heart race and his breathing to become faster and unsteady.

"Or... maybe you want me to do something like that to you." I whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Never." Eren replied, trying to sound unshaken but it came out as a whisper that sounded desperate.

I looked into his eyes. "Are you sure about that...pup?" I said as I slipped a hand up Eren's shirt.

The boys eyes went wide and he became desperate to get away. His nails elongated into claws and he lashed out, cutting my cheek, just under his eye; making me reel back in surprise  
"I said never, I'm sleeping on the couch and that's final. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you- ever." He ran away. I sighed. I took It too far…’ I thought, walking around the corner to see into the living room

Eren was on the couch, his legs to his chest, tail wrapping around his feet and ears flat against his head. I could hear his small sobs, and now I felt like shit. I probably should leave him alone… I decided as I walked back to my room to get ready for work.


	2. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and eren bond a bit and Eren gets a bath

Chapter 2:   
Levi and Hanji talk while he’s at work. He comes home in the early morning and Eren is on the couch, he makes him breakfast and then gives him a shower, things escalate, eye thingy like before. 

"So, what do you think!!??" Hanji buzzed as I walked into the bar. They were too close…. I placed my hand on their face and shoved them away. 

"I think you're a dumbass with delusional thoughts. You read too much fanfiction." They pouted and I headed to my place behind the bar. 

"Well how did it go? You have to at least tell me that!" I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. 

"I don't know Hanji; he's terrified of everything and snaps at the smallest thing." I glared at them, daring them to respond. They put their hands up in a defensive position and walked to the other side of the bar. 

"I'm glad it's working out." They said before dodging the glass I threw at them. It shattered on the ground, causing everyone to look up at me, some curious others upset. 

"Just go back to your drinks." I scolded them before starting on the long list of drink orders. 

I walked into my apartment early the next morning dressed in black pants and a white collared shirt. I adjusted his black bow tie out of habit and walked into the living room. I found Eren sleeping on the couch, his face in a soft expression. 

I reached out and ran my fingertips along one of the boy’s fuzzy ears. It was so soft, but the more I looked at the boy, the more I realized that Eren needed a bath. I grimaced and retracted my hand in disgust.

I went to the kitchen and filled an electric kettle with water, putting it on to boil. I signed, my tired muscles reminding me that I hadn't slept in a while. I glanced over to the living room when he heard the leather on the couch rub against skin. I saw Eren getting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walking towards the kitchen. 

“Do you want breakfast?” I asked him. He looked around the kitchen from Levi to the water boiling. The kettle went off, pulling them both from their thoughts Eren’s pupils dilated and his ears went flat against his head in an attempt to shut out the ear piercing screech of pressure trying to leave the kettle. A high pitched whimper came from the boy as he reached up to his head and laid his hands flat against his ears to block out the sound. 

I took the kettle off the stove, causing the sound to die down until it was gone. Eren removed his hands from his ears, which perked up and stood up straight when he did so. “What is...that!” he pointed a shaky finger to the kettle.

“It’s called a kettle." I said, pouring its contents into a mug with the tea bag.

"You have such scary things in your house..." He mumbled as he went to go sit at the kitchen table. 

"Are you hungry?" I asked, dipping the tea bag in the water to release the flavor. 

"No." Eren said, however he was proved wrong when his stomach let out a loud grumble. I rolled his eyes. 

"I'll make some breakfast." I pulled out a skillet and a small saucepan, turning on the stove and adding butter to each pan. Eren sat with his chin resting on the table and his fingers gripping its edge. Eren was watching me, even if I couldn't see it, I could feel it. 

"Why are you staring at me?" I said, turning around the moment Eren averted his eyes to the center of the table. 

"I'm not staring..." He mumbled. I hummed in disagreement. 

"Sure." Eren didn't say anything, only looked away from me completely. I pulled out the ingredients I needed and continued cooking. 

"I can feel you starting again…. “Eren averted his eyes again. He got up, walking past me through the kitchen. I grabbed his forearm, and welcomed the glared I received, in fact I returned it. 

"After you eat, you're taking a bath. You're dirty as fuck." I said, releasing the boys arm. I watched as Eren walked into my room, hands balled into fists. I thought he was a dog...not a cat.

Breakfast was ready, and I went searching for Eren. I walked into the room and tried to ignore the way my heart skipped a beat when I saw the cute little puppy wrapped in my comforter. I walked up to the edge of the bed and put my hands on my hips. 'What should I do...?' I thought. I decided on just shaking the kid’s shoulders until he woke up. 

"Hey. Wake up, foods ready." I said. The boy woke up, eyebrows furrowed and eyes half opened. He glared up at the man who had disturbed his sleep. 

"I told you I'm not hungry." He said, pulling the covers over himself in defiance. I sighed and an idea popped into my head. I smirked.

"I wouldn't bury my head in that comforter if I were you." Eren peeked an eye over the edge and glared. 

"Why not...?" I leaned towards him a bit and almost whispered.

"Because last night I jerked off and the cum is still on them.” Eren was out of that bed in seconds, standing against the wall, arms wrapped around himself as if he was cold. 

"You... You're a sick little pervert" he said, pointing at me with a horrified and angry expression. 

I chuckled. "You're just too easy to tease. Come on, foods ready." And with that i walked out of the room hearing Eren growl as he followed. 

He sat down and the edge of the table, ears flat to his head and his tail wrapped around the leg of the chair. I set the plate if eggs benedict down with a napkin in front of him. Eren leaned towards the food and sniffed it. He picked up the fork and stabbed a piece onto it. Cautiously he brought it up to his lips. 

He bit down and his ears perked up and his tail slowly wagging back and forth. 

"You like that?" I asked. He nodded. 

"It's really good." He said, taking another big bite. Something about how grateful Eren was for the food I made filled me with satisfied; even if it was only eggs benedict. 

"It's just breakfast. It's not exactly gourmet food." I downplayed it, grabbing my empty tea cup and set it near the sink. I grabbed the kettle and felt the side. It was still warm, so I poured it into the same tea cup with a new tea bag. 

I sat down again just as Eren finished his food. "That was fast." I commented, noticing the slight blush that painted itself on the puppy's face. He looked away, his expression full of anger, but as I looked into his teal eyes, I could see the embarrassment he was trying to hide. 

“Well, I haven't eaten anything in a while." He said, crossing his arms and looking away. I smirked and hummed in mocking agreement. Eren got up from the chair and walked over to the trash can, throwing away his napkin, and then walked past me, sitting down on the couch. He picked up the book I had just finished and skimmed its pages

As I walked towards my bedroom, I passed behind him, his fuzzy tail twitching in excitement as he read through the first page of the book- It was a good book. I stopped behind him and reached out, running my fingertips across the fuzzy backs of Eren's ears, which twitched to the touch. He glared at me and put his hands over his ears to protect them. 

"Come with me. There's something you need to do." I said walking to my room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eren cautiously following me. We got to the bathroom and Eren stepped slowly into the room. I leaned against the wall watching him as he looked around the room nervously. "Strip" I commanded. 

"What?!" Eren exclaimed, the surprise and alarm evident in his voice.

"I told you...you're taking a bath.." I said it as if it was obvious. Eren looked around uncomfortably. 

"Well you have to leave then." I scoffed. 

"Like hell I have to. I'm making sure you're clean to my standards." I crossed my arms and waited for Eren to follow my orders. The boy fiddled with the tip of his tail nervously, and shifted weight between his legs awkwardly.

"Come on...” I said impatiently. "I have to work tonight and I don't have all day. Just strip and I'll get the bath ready while you do that.” I sighed, walking over to the tub and turning on the water. I let it run until it was hot enough and then plugged the drain. 

Eren tried to pull his shirt over his head, but it seems that he was having some issues the boy let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hands, letting the shirt fall over his face.

“Here I'll help you.” I said, walking up and grabbed the edges of the shirt, pulling it up and over Eren’s head. Eren tensed up, but allowed me to help. The shirt was off moments later, in a pile on the tile floor of the bathroom. 

Eren brushed his fingers against the button of my pants, hesitating. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Come on, we're both guys, it's not like I haven't seen a penis before." Eren’s ears went flat against his head, but he slowly rid himself of his pants, stopping with his boxers. 

"Turn around." He said, twirling his finger as an example of what he wanted me to do. I sighed and turned. Moments later I heard the splash of him getting into the water. 

"Can I turn around now brat?" I said, irritated. 

"Yeah." Eren responded, bringing his legs up and his knees up to his chest in an attempt to hide himself. 

I turned around and laid a towel down on the ground by the edge of the tub. Kneeling down, I got my hands wet, running then along Eren's ears. They twitched and Eren rested his head on his knees. I took a removable shower head and sprayed Eren’s whole body with water, which relaxed as soon as the warmth hit it. I grabbed a scrubby and started to clean the brunette’s skin. As the scrubby moved over the boys tan skin I noticed scars and more recent cuts and bruises. I ran my fingers over the marks and Eren’s ears immediately perked up. His body tensed and he leaned away from my hand a bit.

“Are these bruises recent?” I asked, a bit of surprise shown in the tone of my voice.

“It’s a long story…” Eren said, his voice hushed. He glanced at me over his shoulder. I had stopped scrubbing Eren’s back, my face contorted with confusion. 

“You don't have to tell me.” I said, continuing to scrub the pups back, then moved to the rest of his body, a silence settling in the room. I brushed along the back of his neck and Eren freaked out, water being thrown everywhere as he did so. His eyes turned bright gold and I could hear a low growling, 

“Eren, calm down.” I said, but I was only met with a snarl and dilated pupils filled with fear.


	3. Please Research Things Correctly Before you Pay for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanjis learns information about Eren and tells Levi about it.

Hanji’s pov~  
The buzzing phone rang throughout the house. I rushed to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hanji? I need to talk to you about eren. You need to get away from him, he is dangerous.” It was Moblit. The one I bought eren from. But why would he be saying that about eren?

“What do you mean?” His sentence peaked my curiosity by the second. But the answer was both amazing and terrible.

“You’re not serious are you?” I couldn’t believe what I was told. How is something of that nature still living? Especially since they all lose control by Eren's age of 16 years old. I had no idea one of them still was living.

“I gave him to Levi…oh god.” I had to get him away from Levi, there was no way Levi would survive if the worst came to pass.

I rushed to the man's house and banged on the door.”Levi let me in!!!” I yelled through the wood door. I heard a loud noise and then what sounded like snarls and growls. Then I hear Levi yell something. “Levi!” I yelled again in another attempt to get his attention. Once I was met unanswered I stepped back and broke down the door.

“Levi!!” I yelled as I ran towards the noise. I turned the corner into the bathroom and came to a complete stop when my eyes came on eren and levi. 

“Fucking brat…” Levi mumbled. Eren had apparently pulled him into the soapy water with him, fully clothed. I bust into laughter, causing both of them to look at me. Levi with an irritated scowl and eren with a surprise and a small smile. 

“I didn't mean too…” eren confessed, scratching the back of his head. Levi stood up in the bath and shook his hands. He walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Well he's definitely not happy.” I commented, looking back down at eren. “What do you mean, you didn’t mean too?” I asked, kneeling by the bathtub. He looked down and played with his tail under the water, avoiding eye contact and not answering me. “Eren, i know what you are…” his ears perked up instantly and he looked at me, a tinge of fear radiating throughout those eyes. 

“It’s okay eren. I’m not afraid of you.” I reassured him, standing up and reaching for a towel. I held it out and smiled at him. He slowly stood up and ran to the towel, holding it tightly to his body. I used another towel to dry his hair as much as I could. After I stopped he shook it out like a dog would, looking back at me.

I smiled and put the towel I used into the hamper. “I'll go grab you a change of clothes” I said leaving the room, closing the door behind me. 

“Hey levi, I need a pair of clothes for eren.” i walked into the living room to find levi in a new set of clothes sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand. 

“That mutt can go naked for all i care.” he muttered, glaring at me. I sat next to him. 

“Levi please listen to me. Eren didn’t mean too..” he put his cup down. 

“Didn't mean to what hanji? Try to drown me?” he raised his voice with each syllable.

“He tried to drown you?” I was slightly alarmed. I really didn’t know what eren was capable of, but drowning him, there had to be a trigger.

“Look levi. Eren isn't your average humanoid. He has a lot going on and you should cut him some slack.” he considered what I said for a minute. “ there's some clothes that should fit him in the second drawer on the right side of my dresser in my closet. I smiled. 

“Thanks levi!” I said before sprinting to the drawer he directed me too and grabbed the clothing. I opened the door to the bathroom and set them on the counter, showing Eren where they were. 

I sat back down on the couch next to levi. A few moments later Eren walked out in an oversized sweater and some boxers. 

“Is that the sweater I got you last christmas?” I was offended. I bought him the sweater to keep “his small body warm” as I put it last december. I crossed my arms and pouted at levi. 

“It's an awful sweater hanji.” he commented, his words doing nothing to calm the offense. 

“I like it” eren mumbled, his hands bringing the neck up to his mouth, his tail slightly wagging. He glanced at Levi and I who were speechless and then I saw the smallest tinge of pink evolved on his tan cheeks. 

“Aww!! You're so cute eren~” i exclaimed, all feeling previous to that moment melting away. He stopped wagging and glanced between my excited expressions and the irritated ones of the man next to me. “I vote we all have dinner and then watch a movie.” i said looking back and forth between the two boys. Eren wagged, “i'm hungry.” he commented, looking at levi for a response. 

“I have work.” he simply stated. 

“Levi your shift starts at 6 pm. It's only 2. Majority rules!” I said, rushing from the couch to the kitchen, scouring through the small man's cupboards and fridge. “Levi you have like no food.” he grumbled something in response, which I waved away with my hand.

“Come on Eren, we’re going to the store.'' I walked over to him and realized he had no pants on. “Okay first… pants.” I grabbed his wrist and led him to Levi's closet. While rifling through his clothes I threw a few articles at the burnette. 

“Get dressed in these and meet me in the living room when you’re done, I’m gonna make a list.” Just before I had completed my task, Eren walked out from the room. He was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt and a baggy black jacket with light blue stitching, inside and hood. I smirked and glanced at Levi who was all eyes on eren. 

“You like, levi?” I commented, earning a glare from him. I laughed and rushed eren out the door. 

Once we arrived at the store, after much convincing to get eren into the car, I told him to grab a basket and follow me. We went up and down the aisles looking for the ingredients on the list in my hands. Eren commented on a few food items, asking what they were and how they tasted, which I answered with delight. I bought a few treats for him, like some yakisoba noodle soups and some pocky. Although i wasn't sure if he could have chocolate. I'll have to look that up later. 

“Alright eren, were done, now let's go check out.” After a slightly awkward encounter with the cashier we made it out alive and hurried back to Levi's house. Once there i grabbed two aprons and tossed one at eren. 

“You’re helping me cook” he nodded and took off his jacket, replacing it with the apron. Levi was still where we left him, on the couch with his phone in his hand and eyes glued to the screen. After dinner was ready we all sat down and ate. Conversations were limited due to levi being himself and eren stuffing his face, but i was determined for eren to share a bit about himself and his past. So after dinner when Levi went to his room to get ready for work, I helped eren pick up the dishes. 

“Eren, it would be very helpful if you could share a bit about you and your past with Levi and I. Would you be okay with that?” he taught about it and looked a bit uneasy.

“I don't want to leave, I don't want Levi to give me away because of what I am.” there was enormous amounts of concern in his voice. 

“Oh dear, Levi is a lot more understanding than he lets on. I'm almost positive he won't give you away.” he nodded in agreement. 

After the dishes were taken care of and Levi was ready for work, I asked him to sit on the couch. He of course questioned it but after I told him why he conceded in his argument. 

“Eren can you explain to Levi exactly what you are?” I glanced at the short man who gave me a questioning look. 

“Well, I don't want Levi to give me away..” his voice was hushed, and his ears flat against his hair. 

“He won’t hunny, I promise” I paused “right Levi?” I looked at him with a threatening glare.

“Sure” he replied.

“Okay...i'll tell you then..”


	4. A Light into my Dark Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back into Eren's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I'm sorry. It's late. Covid is a real bitch. but I'm back!

Erens POV~  
~~~~~~10 years ago~~~~~~~  
“Dad?” I asked the man dragging me by my hand down the stairs of our house.

“Be quiet eren.” He said it softly, but also with authority.

“Dad what is this place? Why is it below our house?” I clung to him and moved closer to him, fear setting on my body at one look of our surroundings. How had I not know this was here?

“I said to be quiet eren.” This time he snapped at me and my ears pressed themselves flat against my head. He had only ever done that when I had been in trouble, like the time I chased the neighbor’s cat throughout the backyard and crushed a lot of the prize black roses.

‘It smells….poor dogs.’ I thought, looking around at all the humanoid dogs in cages with barely any clothes covering their bodies.

“Here he is. Do what you want.” He said offering his hand with mine in it to the man before us.

Nile Dawk….”I'm glad you found a new pup, hopefully this one doesn’t met the same fate as the one he succeeded.” The man smirked and my dad scoffed.

“Dad…?” I looked up at him as he took his hand away and the man placed a black leather collar around my neck, there was a chain attached to it, which the man gripped with his free hand.

“Bye eren.” Wait what?! No!

“No wait…dad!” what was he saying?

“Don’t worry pup, we're gonna have lots of fun.” the man said with a chuckle, pulling on the chain attached to the collar suggestively.

‘Dad…please come back…’ I thought as I watched him leave. Several months passed from then and I was caged like the other dogs. I made 2 friends there. Armin and Mikasa. They were both my age and had been auctioned off for money by a breeder who overbred dogs. Then one night that man came to get me, bringing 4 others along with him. I was 9 at this time since my birthday had passed just a month ago in March. They tried to put that collar around me again and I scooted back into the cage till my back hit the wall.

“Come on, don’t fight.” The coaxed. ‘No…no… I don’t want to go with them’ I thought, the sudden energy and will to fight starting in me.

“No! Let me go!” I yelled running to a corner away from the men. They ran after me and I was closed in, I backed up as far as I could before the one without the collar grabbed me by my neck and   
threw me to the ground, their grip still firm on my neck. The other man slipped the collar on me

“Do not ever fight back again, all you are is an animal. You only exist to make your owner money.” Owner? They mean dad? They couldn’t have…he wouldn’t abandon me like this.

“Dad….” I mumbled. They seemed not to hear me though. I got up to follow them, tears in the corners of my eyes, but then I was kicked in my back and pinned to the ground.

“Crawl on all fours like the dog you are!” they yelled at me before releasing me. I did as they said and crawled on my hands and knees, my ears pinned to my head. They took me to what looked like an operating rom. I was strapped to a table and people with masks on poked and prodded me with needles and other equipment. They inserted the needles into my arm and soon the room was filled with my cries and screams of pain.

“Gahhh! Stop it! It hurts!” I would scream, but they never let up.

“Dad!!!” I screamed for him to save me. He was my last chance. I didn’t understand why he let this happen. After that I would fight and I always won. Thing is I couldn’t remember anything after I felt this spinning in my head. Soon enough I became a voiceless, emotionless dog that followed their orders.

“Follow me.” the man said as he opened my cage. I got into all fours and went to him, allowing him to put the collar on me.

“Yes master.” was my reply. Then there was a big boom of the cellar door opening and people rushing towards us.

“Quick! Gather all the dogs! Hurry they’re here already!” who’s here? I heard sirens. The police!

‘nows my chance.’ I thought. I bit the man’s hand with my canines and then I sprinted on two feet away from them and past the men that came down.

“Hey! Catch that mutt!!!” the man yelled, pointing at me.

‘Run… don’t look back… just run ’I thought as my breath came out in puffs. I ran through the back door and into the huge back yard we had. It backed up to a forest so I took that as my best escape route. But soon the caught up with me.

“We’ve got him surrounded! Now you’re in for it little bitch.” around 10 people circled me. What they didn’t know was that over the 8 years of them having me fight, I had gotten good control over whatever happens whenever I fought.

“Good luck with that fuckers.” I snarled, my eyes turning gold and my claws and fangs elongating.

A few of them ran away at the sight of me. My body grew into that of a large dark brown wolf around 8 feet from the ground and 17 feet long. I brought my head lower to the ground and growled in a defensive stance. The ones who charged were killed with one swipe of my paw. After fighting off the rest I ran into the woods, my body going back to normal after a few miles of endless running. I guess I passed out because the next thing I remember was waking up in a bed and had new clothes on me. I immediately fell to all fours and crawled to the door, peeking out of it.

“Im Moblit, it’s nice to meet you...”a man to my left said, holding out his hand. I backed up, my tail between my legs and my ears flat. “Eren…right? That’s what that awful collar said was your name.” Then Hanji showed up and offered to take me. We ended up passing my dad’s house on the way to the airport.

‘Dad…’ I thought, staring at it as it passed

“You’re safe now, don’t worry. You’re going to a good home now eren. I promise.” Moblit said, guessing that’s where I was before he found me.

‘A good home? Like that’s true... no one will want me… especially since I'm…a werewolf.”


	5. I Had it Wrong the Whole Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk about what he told them and Eren has an important decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... its beyond late, but hey, im still here sooooo... im trying lmao

Levi’s eyes were wide. “There’s no fucking way you’re a werewolf Eren.” He said, arms crossed and face back to his stern glare. Eren looked at Hanji for help, which she gladly provided. 

“Levi, he is, Moblit and I have been doing research on his DNA ever since he was rescued from the dog fighting arena.” Levi started to pace, eyebrows furrowed and glare intently focused on the floor as he rummaged through his own thoughts and feelings. 

“Okay so you’re a werewolf. What the fuck does it matter? Are you going to go all wolf on me and kill me? what does this mean?” Levi, said, his pacing finally coming to an end and his gaze now flickering between Hanji and Eren. 

“I ...I don't know Levi.” Hanji said quietly. She did like admitting that she didn't know something, especially something related to a topic she had been researching. Levi let out a frustrated sigh. 

“I can leave.” Eren spoke up from his seat on the couch. He stood up and looked at Levi and then at Hanji. “I don’t want to cause anymore trouble than I already have.” his ears flattened against his head as he started for the door. Just as he was about to grab the knob, Levi slammed his hand against it. Eren looked up and was met with Levis hard, cold glare, straight into his amber eyes.

“Do you really think running from this is going to solve everything?” Levi asked, his voice raised. “If you walk out that door you will be alone and you will have no one to save you from your stupid ass choices. At least here you have two people willing to help. So stop acting like you're the problem and start looking for solutions to the real thing that's wrong.” Hanji looked at Levi with wide and impressed eyes. She had never seen him get so passion about something. 

Eren looked down and Levi walked away. “It's your choice” he said as he walked away to his room. He came back moments later with shoes now on his feet. “I get off work at 3am, if you're not here, I'm not going to come looking for you, so don't expect me too.” With that he walked out the door and headed to work. Eren's ears fell flat against his head. 

“What he says is true Eren.” Hanji said, walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. “To be honest, he hasn't been that passionate about something or someone for a while. He likes you, no matter what face he puts forward. I can tell he likes you.” she smiled and Eren sighed.

“I don’t want to be a burden to anyone.” he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Hanji followed suit and also sat down. 

“Eren, you’re not a burden. To me or Levi. we want to help and we want to be there for you. I think your species is fascinating. I don't view it as a hindrance but more as a gift.” the boy took in her words and thought about it. 

“Do you think it's safe for me to be around him? I don't want to hurt him...” Hanji burst into laughter, the sound echoing off the walls loudly.

“You? Hurt Levi? No. He’s small but he can take care of himself, believe me.” Eren giggled. 

“He is pretty small, it’s kinda adorable.” Eren said, a hint of blush tinged his cheeks. Hanji ooed.”w-what?!” she snickered

“You have a cruuusshhh~” she almost sang, pointing her finger in his face accusingly. 

“W-what no...no I don't!!” He exclaimed. Hanji just snickered in response. 

“So. Are you going to stay then?” She questioned. Eren shrugged. “Well I think you should” she hit her shoulder into his with a quiet laugh. Eren smiled. 

“Okay… I think I'll stay.” Hanji shot up off the couch with her hands in the air and shouted a 'yahoo!’. The boy laughed. 

“Come on. Let's go shopping.” Eren shook his head disapprovingly but tagged along with a smile. 

After a few hours of endlessly searching through clothing racks for items that would fit the brunette, they settled on a few outfits. 

Hanji giggled evilly when Eren came out with the first one on. 'Levi is going to love this. Heehe~’ she thought, scheming in her head. 

Before they knew it hours were in the past and it was 11 pm. They headed home after their purchase was set in stone. “Have you ever made brownies Eren?” Hanji asked. He shook his head no. She was appalled and insisted they make some. “They're Levi's secret weakness….other than you" she laughed. 

“It's not true and you know it.” Eren defended himself. 

“Sure. Whatever you say.” She smiled at him. After 2 hours of flour flying across the kitchen and batter being splattered on the countertops, the brownies were in the oven. “Okay, 30 mins and they'll be ready to go. Then only about 2 hours till Levi is home. They decided to sit down and watch Hanji's favorite show ever. 'How I met your mother” every sentence made her crack up laughing. 

Levi arrived home right on time at 3:30am. He opened the door to find Eren and Hanji sitting on the couch laughing and eating brownies. He couldn't help the corner of his lips from curling into a slight smile. They both looked over at him when the door opened and Hanji patted the seat next to her. Eren rushed from his seat to grab a brownie for Levi. During his rush Levi noticed what he was wearing and glares were sent Hanji's way. 

The tight back skinny jeans hugged eren's legs with little to leave to the imagination. The top he wore was a white tank top. He also had a black beanie on his head with holes cut so his ears were able to come out freely. Another hole was created in the jeans so his tail could be out as well. A small amount of heat hit Levis cheeks as a blush formed. However before he could be caught with a blush, he pushed it down. 

Eren didn't notice the slight blush at all, Hanji did however. And her body raged with pride.

After they all ate brownies and enjoyed one more episode of the show, Hanji declared it late and said her goodbyes before leaving. Levi walked to the kitchen to tackle the pile of dishes in his sink, while Eren made his way to the balcony. 

A few minutes of silence passed and Levi wondered where the puppy had gone too so he went looking. Not too long later he found the boy on the balcony, looking up at the sky. Levi joined him, starting at the bright stars in the sky. 

“They're the only constant thing in my life” Eren mumbled, his tail swaying constantly. Levi looked up at the lights with a newfound appreciation. He hummed in agreement. Without thinking he reached over and lightly scratched behind the puppy's ear. 

The boy became tense but slowly loosened his muscles and relaxed into the older man's touch. Levi couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! Progress and development!!! stay tuned. update in 2 weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys:) It's keeps me writing ha ha.


End file.
